


The Summer of 89' (Discontinued)

by Iwritethisandthat



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Black Character(s), Blood and Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Heavy Drinking, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll have to decide later, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Partying, Racism, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, african american female, anywho, decent writing, happy or sad ending, idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritethisandthat/pseuds/Iwritethisandthat
Summary: *Note: The only changes that are made to the original timeline is that the losers club were born in 1972. Resulting in the reader/losers club being 17 when Pennywise strikes in the year of 1989.**Note: This story will have the intent of the reader being a black female**Note: Heavily influenced by the It 2017 version*You were different. Your differences made you stand out in the small town of Derry. These differences somehow ended up with, you being one of the first members of the Losers Club. Usually when kids said, “Best Friends Forever.” the relationship was meant to last, but when you all began to mature, social statuses began to change. Now “Best Friends Forever” seemed to be a meaningless phrase.Who'd knew one evil clown would bring you back to your friends, you'd once consider family. Who'd knew that one evil clown was all it took to admit feelings and start a never-ending romance.





	1. Prologue

_Song Of The Chapter: Milk and Cookies - Melanie Martinez_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_1979_

It was the late 70s. Racism was still prevalent in Maine, Derry.  Of course, time periods have changed but change was something that took forever to reach Derry. This was why you were the center of Greta's racist jokes. "Jokes" were what she'd like to call them so you wouldn't cry out and tell your mom. Your lips formed into a pout as Greta ridiculed you on the way your hair was styled. Your hair was styled in two puffs, magenta scrunchies peaking out at first glance.

"Your hair looks like my bushes. Do you hide bugs in there as well?" Greta's teeth shined a tinge of yellow, as she laughed. Your frown only deepened. You didn't think anything was wrong with your puff of curls. Your mom only furrowed her eyebrows in oblivion as she sat on the park's bench. You sat underneath the slide, shielded away from the sun's rays.

"Of course, you'd know a lot about bushes, I mean you did come from one." Your forehead creased as a boy you later learned was Richie spoke, coke bottle glasses hanging dangerously low on his nose. A boy with brown curls clenched his jaw almost seemingly fed up. You began to be confused as to why they helped you. Your doe eyes stared in wonder, a slight smile playing on your lips in amusement.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Greta balled her tiny fist, stepping dangerously close to the shorter boy.

"Maybe you should ask your mom about what happened between me and her last night." A silly grin replaced Richie's sly smirk as Greta stomped away a disgusted expression remaining on her face.

"hey, a-are you okay?" The boy you presumed as the leader of this clique held out his hand, helping you up from the sitting position on the sand. You nodded your head, blinking away the tears that almost slipped.

"Don't listen to what Greta said. I'm Stan." The tallest one said, his head of brown curls shining as the sun streaked through the slide's punctured holes.

"Yeah, I actually find your hair pretty cute just like your face. Maybe we can-" The group began to groan as Richie tried resting his arm around your shoulder. Your difference in height a disadvantage to Richie.

"Richie, just shut up." Eddie interjected, rubbing on hand sanitizer for the third time in the last 15 minutes.

 

_This was the fateful day that the losers' club made a pact to protect each other and stick together. This fateful day was the stone in the ripples of the tide. A tide that brought fear and destruction._

 


	2. The Start of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit later. Anywho please leave how you felt about the chapter and how I can make this story better for you! Critics are welcomed!

**_A slight breeze whisked through your pressed hair._ **  As you tossed your head back, your hair followed your command, which was foreign to your routine. It bounced rhythmically to your steps, the school's dim light mirroring the sheen. The halls seemed to get longer, as your strides seemed to get slower. Students parted like the red sea, as you and your posey walked through the halls like you owned the place. Your stomach dropped at the envious gazes that followed your figure. Something you had experienced the past couple of years of high school, though not something you ever got used to.

It was close to absurd how your life did a 360. One day you were considered a “loser”, the next you were one of the most popular girls in school, next to Greta, who wasn’t admired because of her personality. But to be frank this didn't happen overnight. It was the beginning of 9th grade; where all the changes began. You thought you all just grown from your friendship.

Shit like that happens but you couldn't stop thinking of the sunny weeks when time would trickle, biking riding with the losers. Or when you and Richie would escape to “Neverland”, which meant going to the ice cream parlor talking of God knows what. You'd give anything to go back and find a way to stay there for eternity. Savoring those moments instead of living through them.

_The cotton candy ice cream sat at the corner of your mouth, tempting Richie to wipe that smile of your face with a kiss. The ice cream parlors dull light didn’t veil your beauty as you laughed at one of Richie’s jokes. Your laugh, Richie could live on a recording of that alone. You both were only 14 but those feelings weren’t just an effect from an infatuation. Richie couldn’t shake off his crush since the day he met you._

_“You have something right there,” Richie leaned in, you only leaned back throwing sprinkles in his face._

_“You goof!” He couldn’t be serious. Richie always had a habit of flirting with you. You didn’t wanna fall for one of his jokes, you almost crumbled in embarrassment at the thought of that._

Looking back it seemed like you and Richie changed the most over the summer of 9th grade. Puberty. Your flat chest, blossoming into womanhood, curves filling out alike. and Richie. oh, Richie. Wow, had puberty blessed him. You always had a crush from the jump on Richie. That was something you couldn't avoid, based on the type of friendship you both shared in your youth. The losers betted whether or not if you both would get together but now it seemed like never.

Richie’s face wasn’t the only thing that changed. As you both began to grow apart, Richie’s personality began to progress into something he’d always scrutinize. He grew into a pretentious ass that’s presence you only find a nuisance. Class clown and King of the school was the title people referred to him as. The only thing that remained from his childhood was when he’d occasionally hung out what was left of the losers club. His full of life brown eyes, grew dull as he began hanging out with the wrong crowd. You assumed life at home for him worsen as you noticed a bruise that would crawl up his neck.

It was either bruises or hickeys. Which you'd hope to God it was neither but nevertheless, he still found a way to keep his record of straight A's.

Your hand pushed open the door, of the bathroom your posey stopping at the door; discussing a topic you didn't bother to listen to. Your eyebrows furrowed as Greta yelled strings of curses at some random girl in the stall. Greta just got worse over the years; you’d never thought that it was possible till now.

“Greta, what the hell is your problem.” walking closer to her, your arms crossed over your chest.

“Just telling this slut to keep her legs closed.” you rolled your eyes, just one of Greta’s antics again. You wiggled your nose at the solid stench of pee the washroom conveyed.

“Greta, I think Richie asked for you outside.” You thought up a diversion. Greta and Richie seemed a bit friendly. It was a routine when Greta would twirl her hair as she went on about something, Richie looking uninterested in the hallways right before 1st period.

“He did?” Greta’s voice distastefully rose. The twirling of her hair began just at the mention of his name.

“Uh yeah.” Your hands tightened on the straps of your book bag as Greta was a bit too close for comfort as she shoved your shoulder, going out the door. Greta’s minions came to a pause resting the garbage bag on the floor, following her outside. Knocking on the stall door, through the small openings, your eyes met marine ones.

“Hey, thanks-" the girl unlocked the door,

“Yeah, thank me later,” grabbing her wrist, you ran out of the bathroom, Greta catching on, began to chase you both.

"You bitch!" Greta's voice became distant, as you ran to the east exit of the school. Catching your breath, you stood at her backside. The girl you just saved stood impatiently as a kid block your path.

“You gonna let us go by or is there a secret password or something?” The red-headed girl still clutched your hand.

“I'm sorry.” The boy fumbled, dropping his project and his bike. You felt sorry for him as a blush crept up his pale skin.

“Sorrys not a password.-"

“Henry and his goons are by the west entrance.” You said, squatting down picking up the pieces from his project. The red-headed girl unwillingly helped with picking up his stuff.

“Yeah you should be fine-" Beverly uttered, handing him the last piece.

"I wasn’t... " his eyes widen as if he was embarrassed.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm y/n."

“Yeah, I know." Beverly glanced at the floor,

“Oh-”

“Nothing bad, ya know just the prettiest girl in school. I'm Beverly.” Beverly added giving you a small smile, the summer breeze hitting her hair off her shoulder.

“I’m flattered. Thanks.” You couldn't stop the big smile that grew on your face, your face beginning to get warmer. Ben grunted reminding you both of his existence.

"What are you listening to?" Beverly grabs his headphones catching him off guard. Ben flushed as New Kids on the Block blasted through his headphones.

"Wow. New Kids on the Block." Beverly's forehead wrinkled in surprise.

"I don’t even like them. I was just... y’know... "

"Yeah, I get it." you motioned locking a key and throwing it into the bush next to him.

"Oh, wait. You’re the new kid, right? Now I get it... " Beverly handed him back his headphones,

"There’s nothing to get." He quickly covered up

"It’s fine, really. I’m -- "

"Beverly Marsh." Ben blurted, maybe a little too quick. Red crawled up his neck to his ears in embarrassment.

"I just know ‘cuz we were in social studies. Together, in the same class. You were...I’m Ben. But everyone pretty much just calls me. "

“The new kid.” Beverly and you spoke in sync.

"Even though I’ve been here four months already... "

" Well Ben, there are worse things to be called... " Beverly's eyes darken at her own comment.

"Can I sign your yearbook?" not waiting for an answer Beverly took his yearbook writing, stay cool.

You write a cute message for him as your heart broke a little with seeing Beverly being the only other signature in his book.

“Stay cool Ben from sosh class. Bye y/n." Beverly began walking away heading home. You waved only realizing you both were going to be heading the same way, you waved at Ben catching up to her fast pace.

"Oh! We're heading the same way. So Beverly, any plans for the summer?"

* * *

 

“Just buy Tampons..” You dragged out the n, retying the Hawaiian shirt to show your midriff. The summer just seemed to get hotter, even the Pharmacy couldn’t mask this heat. You stood on one leg, hands resting on your hips.

“Yeah but…” Beverly trailed off, staring at the stacks of boxes in fear. Your thighs began to sweat as they rub against each other.

“Hey, if you don’t like them just stick to pads.” Your hand rested on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring pat.

Humming, you gaze around the store. Beverly grimaced, grabbing the Tampax box. You both walked faster, avoiding Greta in the other aisle. Walking in an aisle, you held your breath at the sight of your old friends. Both sets of friends froze at the encountered. Silence. Your gaze awkwardly landed on Stan, rather than Bill or Eddie. Since you occasionally had small talk with him from time to time.

“uhh, you both okay?” Stan said, glancing between you both. You now noticed Beverly hiding the Tampax box behind her back.

“We’re fine, what’s wrong with you?” Beverly’s voice strained, she could sense the awkwardness herself.

“None of your business.” You noticed how grown up everyone looked. Stan grew taller, his curls a bit more tamed. Eddie still wore the fanny pack, you gifted him for his 12th birthday. Your thoughts darkened at the thought of Bill. Just a year before his brother, Georgie went missing. When you first found out you cried, you remember holding that kid before he could properly walk on his feet.

“There's a kid outside that looks like someone killed him.” Eddie spilled his confession.

“We need some s-s-supplies but we don’t have enough money.” Bill avoided your gaze, eyes never leaving Beverly’s.

* * *

 

“I like your glasses, Mr. Keene.” Beverly’s arm rested around your shoulders.

“You look like Clark Kent.” You added, eyes alluring.

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Mr.Keene began to get flustered. You shuddered at him. Fucking pedophile.

“Can I try them?” Mr. Keene surprised, tentatively took them off.

“What do you think babe?” Beverly looked at you. Mr. Keene was more entranced than ever. Your weight leaned against the countertop, cleavage peeking through the opening of your shirt.

“Did Lois Lane wear glasses?” He chuckled, resting his chin on his knuckles. She took them off and handing them back, knocking the display.

“Shoot. Sorry.” Leaning down, Beverly motioned towards Bill and Eddie who raced out the store.

* * *

 

Walking out the store Bill stood by the curb under the colorful mural that represents a slice of Derry town history.

“Th-Thanks.” Bill acknowledged you, giving you a small smile.

“No problemo.” you winked, per usual, Bill glanced away a blush crawling up his neck.

“Even Steven.”Beverly held a pack of cigars, you shook your head at that. Looking over you see Richie, Ben, Eddie, and Stan. You muttered curses as your hand twitched at the sight of Tozier. Looking at Ben, you furrowed at his state, jogging over.

“Ben, What the hell happened?” Ignoring Richie presence took your whole willpower. Because one look at him made your heart melt. You didn’t know whether to say hi or remain quiet about his presence. Encountering old friends was a tricky situation.

“Wait -- Ben from sosh?” Beverly hot on your tail stood next to you. Both of you staring at him.

“You okay? That looks like it hurts."

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I just fell.” you furrowed your eyebrows, not believing his cover up for a second.

“Right into Henry Bowers.”

“Sh-shut it, Richie.”

“Why? It’s the truth…”

“Are you sure they got.. the right stuff... to fix you up?” Beverly smirked at the inside joke. Nodding Ben smiled, the joke easing his pain a bit.

“W-we’ll take care of him. Thanks again, Beverly, y/n…” You finally came up from your kneeling position

“Yeah,” Your gaze finally landed on Richie. _Fuck did you regret that decision_. You felt goosebumps go down your arm. Not looking at Richie’s face for a while made your heart beat faster just at the sight of his eyes. His eyes were squinted; staring at you. He was either glaring at you or he couldn’t see shit. Even if he couldn’t see shit, you stared right back at him.

Both of you holding eye contact felt like time began to trickle; reminding you of your childhood memories with him. You were so close that you could smell the vanilla musk that came from him. You never got tired of that smell. His black curls seemed to be midnight black, framing his face to perfection. He switched out his Hawaiian shirts for white shirts and leather jackets. He even got rid of his coke bottles glasses, which you never admit were cute. It seemed that he got even more attractive since the last time you saw him. A rush of feelings came back making your stomach churn; your breathing getting heavier. Your happiness just at the sight of Tozier was masked with a stoic expression. In the seconds you both stared at each other, you thought you saw his lips twitch, curl into a smile. You wished it curled into a smile, but Richie kept his hard gaze on you, cold eyes never leaving yours.

"W-we're thinking about going to the quarry if you both wanna..."

“Good to know, thanks,” Beverly answered for you both. You both walked out the Alley turning onto Center Street.

“Hey, I have to ask, do you know those guys?”  Beverly continued when you walked with silence

“It’s just that from the start, there was this tension.”

“Yeah, it’s a long story.”

“Well this is a long walk, so I have time.” Beverly looks towards you trying to see if you were uncomfortable talking about the subject. You tightened your lips into a firm line before starting,

“Well, those were my old buddies from grade school.” This was the bleakest explanation you could give without going in depth.

“Define old buddies?”

“The best of friends.”

“Interesting.” you chewed on your tongue, looking towards the path you both walked on. The cement cracked, ants crawling in and out of the opening.

“Well, what happened?” It took you a while to gather your thoughts and answer her question.

“I-I don’t really know.. We just grew apart ya know..”

“Sure. So what’s going on between you and dark hair and dark eyes.”

“Uh, nothing.” You looked away from the sidewalk to the cars that passed by. Some cars speeding due to the lack of police.

“Uh, yeah right.” Beverly didn’t believe you for a second.

“Well, it’s just that we were a bit closer than the rest of them. Okay?”

“Closer? The way you both stared at each other. I would’ve guessed you both fucked and had sexual tension.” Beverly didn’t even try to mask what she thought.

“No. I doubt he even likes me. As far as I know, I was the one that always had a crush on him.”

“Well, do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Do you have a crush on him still?”

“It’s a bit more of a crush.” You admitted, your eyes squinted at your confession not realizing you did in fact still have feelings for the Trashmouth.

“Explain.” You both turned the corner Beverly’s apartment coming in the line of view.

“Just thinking of him makes me smile. My heart jumps, and I feel like the happiest girl in the world-”

“You sound like you’re in love.” Your eyebrows furrowed. In love? You doubt it was love. Just a childish crush you never got over.

“Ha. no.”

“You are.”

“I’m not”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Okay, if you aren’t I guess it’s okay if we go to the quarry with them tomorrow.” You didn’t plan on going. Especially since you did flat iron your hair just days ago.

“But my hair bev!”

“Just another excuse to cover the fact that you’re in love.” Beverly sang, a teasing smirk on her lips. She knew what she was doing. A master manipulator she was.

“I’m not. And I will be at the Quarry tomorrow.”

“You sure will!” Beverly entered her apartment, satisfaction bubbling inside her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before,  
> *Note: The only changes that are made to the original timeline is that the losers club were born in 1972. Resulting in the reader/losers club being 17 when Pennywise strikes in the year of 1989.*  
> *Note: This story will have the intent of the reader being a black female*  
> *Note: Heavily influenced by the It 2017 version*


End file.
